


marks

by touch



Category: Naruto
Genre: Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, anyway i'm sorry, but idk i have too many emotions, i have no words, i'm sobbing these boys are so, this is probably really badly written tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-02
Updated: 2017-08-02
Packaged: 2018-12-10 04:07:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11683692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/touch/pseuds/touch
Summary: Though it happened several years ago, the marks were still there. The entirety of Lee’s left forearm was a blotchy pink-red of scars, a souvenir from his fight with Gaara in the Chuunin Exams. Despite the fact that Lee was quite casual around Gaara since their friendship had begun to grow into something more, he knew this was the first time Gaara has seen his scars.





	marks

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by/based off of [this artwork](https://brianadoesotherjunk.tumblr.com/post/160387455683/heres-a-thing-rock-lee-is-a-saint-bonus)!!

There was something haunting about the gentle way Gaara cupped Lee’s left hand in his own. 

 

At first, Lee had been confused when Gaara first reached for him, but now it was flooded out by concern. Gaara was normally very quiet, but the silence in the room didn’t feel like Gaara’s normal quiet, especially not with the way his eyes were trained on the bare skin of Lee’s arm. 

 

Though it happened several years ago, the marks were still there. The entirety of Lee’s left forearm was a blotchy pink-red of scars, a souvenir from his fight with Gaara in the Chuunin Exams. Despite the fact that Lee was quite casual around Gaara since their friendship had begun to grow into something more, he knew this was the first time Gaara has seen his scars. The marred skin contrasted with Gaara’s perfectly smooth hands.

 

“Gaara?” It felt wrong to speak in the deafening quiet, but Lee could see the horror in Gaara’s eyes, the hurt, the _tears_. Lee had never seen Gaara cry before. 

 

Watery eyes shot up and locked onto Lee’s. Gaara’s face contorted with shame as he whispered, “I didn’t…” He paused for a moment, swallowing thickly. “I didn’t know that’s what it looked like…” Gaara’s eyes flicked back to Lee’s arm. A tear slipped down Gaara’s cheek. “No one’s ever survived –” His mouth twisted shut and more fat tears fell. “I didn’t think that it left my mark. I’ve never…”

 

Lee couldn’t speak. Gaara crying wasn’t something he’d ever wanted to see, and he felt his entire body ache at the way tears streaked Gaara’s face when he squeezed his eyes closed. He didn’t know what to do, how to make things better, how to tell Gaara that it wasn’t his fault, he’d been different back then. 

 

“I…” Gaara opened his eyes once more but didn’t meet Lee’s gaze. His entire body was tense with everything he held inside himself but his hands remained gentle. Finally, he choked out, “I’m so sorry, Lee.”

 

It took several moments of staring at Gaara’s bowed head for Lee to pull himself together. “Gaara,” he said gently. Slowly, he moved to hold Gaara’s hands between his own, his thumbs sweeping over them in an attempt at comfort. Gaara’s looked at Lee once more, eyes and cheeks shining with his sorrow. A soft smile smoothed over Lee’s lips and he swallowed back a lump in his throat to say, “I forgave you a long time ago.”

 

After a moment, Gaara’s face screwed up further and his shoulders sagged as he let out a sob. Lee carefully pulled Gaara towards him and Gaara went without a fight. Lee wrapped his arms around Gaara’s shaking body, holding him as he let himself fall apart. Bringing up his scarred hand to pet at the back of Gaara’s neck, Lee found himself pressing a kiss to Gaara’s forehead, directly on his tattooed kanji. 

 

When Gaara finally settled, he was laying between Lee’s legs, his face pressed into Lee’s chest. He held Lee’s scarred hand close to his own chest, his lips pressed against the skin of his fingers. As his breath turned from shuddering gasps to the peaceful rhythm of sleep, Lee felt his own heart settle and swell. Yes, he thought. He’d more than forgiven Gaara. 


End file.
